Carolyna
by BittenFruit
Summary: A girl in need of an escape. All she wanted was to run, run, run. To escape reality, she'll enter a new world. Carolyna get's a fresh start, new friends, and maybe someone can mend her broken heart? Is that even possible?... inspired by the song Carolyna!


_**Carolyna**_

By: BittenFruit

**Summary:** Just another girl with a dream in her heart. Wanna make a new start with a fire inside of her. She had to go. She couldn't stay around, everybody let her down. Stole the light and the life and the child inside of her. She's so alone.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Naruto; I only made this character – Carolyna Inuzuka. This is only a fanfiction, made for FUN. Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue**

**My Child…My Life…It's All Over Now.**

"Mom, mom…" I cried. It hurt so much, my body, my heart. Everything faded to black, with a gentle hand pressed to my forehead. So warm.

* * *

_"It's going to be okay sweetie. He'd want you to find happiness. Josh was," I placed my hand on her knee. I needed to be alone. Reality was fast approaching. I can't breathe. My body won't move, what's wrong with me?_

_Josh is gone. He won't hold me ever again. He will never call me again. Josh can't hear me say, "I love you". Never again!_

_"Why'd he die? Why didn't he tell me he was sick?" I screamed. No tears came, just more screaming and my mother's attempt to hold me. This wasn't right. "Why did he take my heart with him?" I sobbed. Tears came pouring down, and I couldn't stop them from falling. I really couldn't care if they never stopped, I want to be miserable._

* * *

_"Honey, are you okay in there?" my mom's voice called from the other side of the door. She kept knocking, till I finally opened the door._

_"Hon, are you sick?" I nodded. I haven't been able to keep food down lately. She wiped my mouth with a face cloth and looked at me. "I'm taking you to the hospital. You don't look good at all."_

_Half an hour later we were finally at the hospital doors. My mom sat me down in the waiting room while she talked with one of the nurses._

_I glanced around the room. It had been two months since I'd last been here. When Josh was still alive, but I hadn't known how sick he was. He'd never told me he had cancer. That stupid hair, once so dark, most thought it black. He cut it all off, saying with summer coming he'd want to stay cool. Then he, "caught a cold". Stupid boy._

"_Ah, Carolyna they will see us now. Come on,__" __she pulled me along, like I was a little girl again. The nurse showed us a room. It was the typical hospital room, pale blue, plastic bedding and meds I have never heard off._

_The doctor finally came in and examined me. I zoned out while my mother talked with him. Josh was here, this is where he took his last breath. My heart was starting to beat fast again. He still had this affect on me, even after death. His touch I could barely feel, and I cringed. _No. I must not remember. But, it hurts so much to forget.

"_Carolyna Ridge Inuzuka, that's quite an interesting name you have dear." I nodded. I know, its weird. I never liked my name, it had no specialness to it. Seeing it on paper, hearing it out loud, my name had no sense to it. My father was originally from Japan, my mother from some small village in Canada. She was an Odawa aboriginal, and tended to back away from being very Traditional. She was a city girl at heart and my father a business man._

"_Doctor, what's wrong with Carolyna?" she asked nervously. _

"_Well, she doesn't seem to have the flu. But to be extra cautious I'll need to do more examinations. If you'd please leave the room for a moment, Mrs. Inuzuka."_

* * *

"_She's what? But…oh my God!" I looked at my mom. The hospital had phoned back and the news didn't look to good. What could be wrong with me?_

_She hung up the phone, when my dad walked in. He kissed my head, and saw my mom with a worried look on her face. I stood up and walked to the living room. I would wait for what she would tell me. I knew nothing was wrong with me. I felt much better than I did last week. _

_My parents were whispering and it sounding like they were arguing, it was annoying. If it was about me they can say it out loud. I flicked on the television and found a decent show to watch. I was never into television really, but this documentary of Japan's history was intriguing._

"_Lyna, Carolyna?" my dad called to me. I turned my head as both my parents were on either side of me now. My mom was crying and my dad looked disappointed._

"_Have I done something wrong?" I asked. They were scaring me. "What's wrong with me?"_

"_The doctor called back. Your pregnant."_

"Wake up Lyna. Its all over now." My mom whispered to me.

I wanted to ask her what happened, but I knew the answer. I could feel the emptiness in my stomach. My baby was gone. I felt nothing, but questions still ran through my head.

Did I make the right choice?

Would he have looked like Josh?

Why is he gone?

Did I want this?

Oh, God. What have I done? Why didn't I fight for my baby? Josh…I'm so sorry I wasn't strong enough.

"We never tell anyone about this. No one will ever know she was pregnant, agreed?" my father said to all of us in the room. My mom agreed, I couldn't answer him. I don't know what to feel right now.

"Carolyna, are you okay? You must understand! You wouldn't have been able to take care of a baby, you're only seventeen!" Dad shouted at me.

My mom cried louder and then finally my dad turned to her. "This is what's best for everyone. What's best for you, Carolyna."

"No."

"What?" he asked, sounding confussed. So was I.

"I feel alone. I don't know anything." He tried to hug me, but I pushed him off. My legs began to run, and before I knew it I was flying down the road at 120 km/h and the car was still going faster and faster. My heart was beating like crazy. The trees soon became a blur of green and I didn't slow till my house was in view.

I rushed into my house and up to my bedroom, and grabbed my wallet and got out of the ugly hospital night gown. My jeans and sneakers were everywhere. I grabbed whatever was closest, but my eyes caught sight of a pink sweater under my bed. It was folded neatly and I gently picked it up.

It was the sweater Josh got me on our first date. I was freezing that night and he went and bought me it at a nearby thrift shop. I thought it was ugly, but he insisted I looked very cute in pink. It was the only reason I kept it. I put the sweater on and found his baseball hat. It made me feel just as good as the pink sweater. I felt lighter. So much easier to breathe again.

The phone rang. I walked to the phone but did not pick up. The answering machine played,

"Hey, you reached the Inuzuka-Ridge family! Leave us a message!" She said in her funny voice.

"Mom, you are so lame!" I teased.

"Honey, where's my brief case?" My dad asked in the background.

BEEP.

"Carolyna? Are you home sweetie? Dad is sorry, please don't do anything rash. Were on our way home in a cab. But stay put if your home, we're on our way. We need to talk about this. Abortion, its nothing to-" I picked up the phone and hung up immediately.

I hate that word. I hate myself.

The phone rang again, and this time I walked away. _'No more' _I thought to myself. I wanted to run again. I needed to escape this pain.

* * *

BittenFruit

* * *

**Carolyna** by Melanie C

Just another girl with a dream in her heart

Wanna make a new start with a fire inside of her

She had to go

She couldn't stay around, everybody let her down

Stole the light and the life and the child inside of her

She's so alone

Running for the train

Take her far away from everything she knows

And the way they make her feel

She leaves today

Never look back never lose track already strong

She's seen too much at seventeen

The past will fade with the future that she craves

Carolyna you travel so far

Trying to escape the pain, start again where you are

Carolyna you keep following your star

Nobody said you're beautiful, you're beautiful the way you are

Finally you're free where you long to be

But it won't take long till hits reality

The streets are cold

Big, bad city gonna eat you up

Hard to survive, hard to keep your sanity

Still feeling low

But she's never going home

Carolyna you travel so far

Trying to escape the pain, start again where you are

Carolyna you keep following your star

Nobody said you're beautiful, you're beautiful the way you are

She tries to rest

All she needs is a warm caress

All she wants is happiness

Carolyna you travel so far

Trying to escape the pain, start again where you are

Carolyna you keep following your star

Nobody said you're beautiful, you're beautiful the way you are

So beautiful the way you are

So beautiful the way you are

Carolyna you travel so far

Trying to escape the pain, start again where you are

Carolyna you keep following your star

Nobody said you're beautiful, you're beautiful the way you are

Carolyna.

* * *

Next time,

Chapter ONE: **These Streets Are Cold**

* * *


End file.
